PlayStation Portable
The PlayStation Portable (プレイステーション・ポータブル(Pureisutēshon Pōrutaburu''officially abbreviated PSP?) is a handheld game console manufactured and marketed bySony Corporation[4] Development of the console was announced during E3 2003,[5] and it was unveiled on May 11, 2004, at a Sony press conference before E3 2004.[6] The system was released in Japan on December 12, 2004,[7] in North America on March 24, 2005,[8] and in the PAL region on September 1, 2005.[9] The PlayStation Portable is the only handheld video game console to use an optical disc format, Universal Media Disc (UMD), as its primary storage medium.[10][11] Other distinguishing features of the console include its large viewing screen,[12] robust multi-media capabilities,[13] and connectivity with the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, other PSPs and theInternet.[14][15] After the release of a slimmer, lighter, remodeled version of the PlayStation Portable (the PSP-2000/"Slim & Lite") in early September 2007, sales quadrupled in the United Kingdom the following week and increased by nearly 200% in North America for the month of October.[16][17] This model was later replaced by another remodeling, the PSP-3000, which included a new screen and an inbuilt microphone. Since then, a complete redesign called thePSP Go has been released, which was sold alongside the PSP-3000. In 2011 a budget model, the PSP-E1000, was announced. The PSP line was succeeded by the PlayStation Vita, released in December 2011 in Japan, and in February 2012 in North America, Europe and Australia, respectively. History Sony first announced development of the PlayStation Portable at a press conference before E3 2003.[18] Although mock-ups of the system were not present at the press conference or E3,[18] Sony did release extensive technical details regarding the new system.[19] Then-CEO of Sony Computer Entertainment Ken Kutaragi called the device the "Walkman of the 21st Century" in a reference to the console's multimedia capabilities.[20] Several gaming websites were impressed by the handheld's computing capabilities and looked forward to the system's potential as a gaming platform.[5][18][21] The first concept images of the PSP appeared in November 2000 at the Sony Corporate Strategy Meeting and showed a PSP with flat buttons and no analog stick.[22] Although some expressed concern over the lack of an analog joystick,[23] these fears were allayed when the PSP was officially unveiled at the Sony press conference during E3 2004.[24] In addition to announcing more details about the system and its accessories,[25] Sony also released a list of 99 developer companies that had pledged support for the new handheld.[26] Several PSP game demos, such as Konami's ''Metal Gear Acid and SCE Studio Liverpool's Wipeout Pure were also shown at the conference.[27] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PlayStation_Portable&action=edit&section=2 editLaunch Main article: PlayStation Portable launch On October 17, 2004, Sony announced that the PSP would launch in Japan on December 12, 2004, at a price of ¥19,800 (about US$181 in 2004) for the base model and ¥24,800 (about US$226 in 2004) for the Value System.[28] The console's launch was a success with over 200,000 units sold the first day.[29] Different color variations were also sold in bundle packs, which cost more than usual, around $200. Sony announced on February 3, 2005, that the PSP would go on sale in North America on March 24, 2005, in one configuration for a MSRP ofUS$249/CA$299.[30] Some expressed concern over the high price,[31] which was almost US$20 higher than the system's price in Japan and more than $100 higher than the recently launched Nintendo DS.[32] Despite the concerns, the PSP's North American launch was a success,[33][34] although reports two weeks later indicated that the system was not selling as well as expected despite Sony's claim that 500,000 units had been sold in the first two days.[35][36] The PSP was originally to have a simultaneous PAL region and North American launch,[25] but on March 15, 2005, Sony announced that the PAL region launch would be delayed because of high demand for the console in Japan and North America.[37] A month later, on April 25, 2005, Sony announced that the PSP would launch in the PAL region on September 1, 2005, for €249/£179.[38] Sony defended the high price, which was nearly US$100 higher than in North America, by pointing out that North American consumers had to pay local sales taxes and that the VAT (sales tax) was higher in the UK than the US.[39] Despite the high price, the console's PAL region launch was a resounding success, selling more than 185,000 units in the UK alone, selling out of all stock nationwide in the UK within three hours of launch, more than doubling the previous first-day sales record of 87,000 units set by the Nintendo DS. The system also enjoyed great success in other areas of the PAL region with more than 25,000 units preordered in Australia[40] and nearly one million units sold across Europe in the first week.[41] References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-sales_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-sales_0-1 ''b] "PS3 worldwide sales reach 51.8 million News - PlayStation 3 - Page 1 | Eurogamer.net". Eurogamer. September 14, 2011. Retrieved September 15, 2011. #'^' "Untold Legends: The Warrior's Code". Sony. Retrieved 2007-06-07. #'^' "Platinum Titles". Capcom. Retrieved 2011-05-26. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-SCEAspecs_3-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-SCEAspecs_3-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-SCEAspecs_3-2 c''] "PSP Technical Specifications". Sony Computer Entertainment. Retrieved 2008-03-12. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-IGNE32003_4-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-IGNE32003_4-1 b''] "E3 2003: Sony Goes Handheld!". IGN. 2003-05-13. Retrieved 2008-03-12. #^' Miller II, Stanley A. (2004-05-11). "Sony aims to take on rivals". Milwaukee Journal Sentinel. Retrieved 2008-03-12.[dead link] #'^' "PSP Japanese launch impressions". 1UP. 2004-12-11. Retrieved 2008-03-12. #'^' Thorsen, Tor (2005-03-24). "The US PSP Launch". GameSpot. Retrieved 2008-03-12. #'^' "Sony PSP launches across Europe". The BBC. 2005-09-01. Retrieved 2008-03-12. #'^' "E3 2003: PSP Press Release". gamedaily.com. 2003-12-31. Retrieved 2008-03-12. #'^' "Support - PSP - Movies". Sony Computer Entertainment. Retrieved 2008-03-12. #'^' Roper, Chris (2005-03-28). "Sony PSP vs. Nintendo DS". IGN. Retrieved 2008-03-12. #'^' "PSP - About - Multimedia". Sony Computer Entertainment. Retrieved 2008-03-12. #'^' "User's Guide - Remote Play". Sony Computer Entertainment. Retrieved 2008-03-12. #'^' "Support - PSP - Connecting to the Internet". Sony Computer Entertainment. Retrieved 2008-03-12. #'^' "PSP Slim Release Quadruples UK Sales". Gamasutra. 2007-09-21. Retrieved 2008-03-12. #'^' Klepek, Patrick (2007-10-18). "September NPD". 1UP. Retrieved 2008-03-12. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-EuroE32003_17-0 '''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-EuroE32003_17-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-EuroE32003_17-2 ''c] Bramwell, Tom (2003-05-13). "E3 2003: Sony announces PlayStation Portable". Eurogamer. Retrieved 2008-03-13. #'^' "E3 2004: PSP press release". gamedaily.com. 2003-12-31. Retrieved 2008-03-13. #'^' Parker, Sam (2003-05-13). "Sony announces PSP handheld". GameSpot. Retrieved 2008-03-13. #'^' "E3 2003: More details about the PSP". ps2fantasy.com. 2003-05-13. Retrieved 2008-03-13. #'^' Fahey, Rob (2005-11-05). "Sony's PSP concept model causes a stir". gamesindustry.biz. Retrieved 2008-03-13. #'^' Harris, Craig (2003-11-04). "PSP Concept System". IGN accessdate=2008-03-13. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-IGNPSPFAQ_23-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-IGNPSPFAQ_23-1 ''b] "The PSP FAQ". IGN. 2004-05-28. Retrieved 2008-03-13. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-GSE32004_24-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-GSE32004_24-1 ''b] Thorsen, Tor (2004-05-11). "Sony shows off the PSP at E3". GameSpot. Retrieved 2008-03-13. #'^' Guttridge, Luke (2004-05-11). "E3 2004: Sony debut eagerly awaited PSP handheld". play.tm. Retrieved 2008-03-13. #'^' "PSP Hands-On and Software Lineup [E3 2004"]. Gamepro.com. 2004-05-14. Archived from the original on 2009-03-05. Retrieved 2008-03-13. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-JPlaunchskus_27-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PlayStation_Portable#cite_ref-JPlaunchskus_27-1 ''b] "Japanese Price and Date set". IGN. 2004-10-17. Retrieved 2008-03-15. #'^' Locklear, Fred (2004-12-13). "200k pretty sweet purchases during Sony's Japan PSP launch". Ars Technica. Retrieved 2008-03-15. #'^' "PSP (PlayStation Portable) set to release on March 24 across North America". Sony Computer Entertainment. 2005-02-03. Retrieved 2008-03-15. #'^' Casamassina, Matt (2005-02-03). "PSP US Launch Date and Price Revealed". IGN. Retrieved 2008-03-15. #'^' Smith, Tony (2005-02-04). "Sony names US PSP launch date, price". The Register. Retrieved 2008-03-15. #'^' "PSP Launch: The Sony Metreon". IGN. 2005-03-24. Retrieved 2008-03-15. #'^' Thorsen, Tor; Tim Surette (2005-03-24). "Spot On: The US PSP Launch". GameSpot. Retrieved 2008-03-15. #'^' Lyman, Jay (2004-04-05). "Sony PSP Sales get off to lackluster start". technewsworld.com. Retrieved 2008-03-15. #'^' "PSP (PlayStation Portable) sells more than a half million units in its first two days". Sony Computer Entertainment. 2005-04-06. Retrieved 2008-03-15. #'^' "PSP Release Postponed in Europe". GamingWorldX. 2005-03-15. Retrieved 2008-03-15. #'^' Miles, Stuart (2005-04-25). "Sony sets launch date in Europe for PSP". pocket-lint.co.uk. Retrieved 2008-03-15. #'^' "PSP European launch in September". The BBC. 2005-03-26. Retrieved 2008-03-15. #'^' Surette, Tim (2005-08-31). "PSP hits Oceania and Europe". GameSpot. Retrieved 2008-03-15. #'^' Guttridge, Luke (2005-09-05). "European PSP sells big". Play.tm. Retrieved 2008-03-15.